Club de teatro
by ylc
Summary: Los talleres extracurriculares pueden ser tan... interesantes Varias parejas, yaoi y no yaoi AU
1. Conozcan a los Dieb

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de YuGiOh, que espero que les guste. Algunos de mis lectores, se que pensaran que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero… bueno, la tentación fue grande. Jeje.

En fin, ¡ojala les guste! Oh, y una pequeña aclaración antes de iniciar. Como pronto notaran, este fic es un poco "AU" (Alternate Universe) aunque no demasiado… creo yo. Y… ¿Qué otra cosa? Ah, bueno, las demás aclaraciones al final. Jaja. ¡Gracias por leer!

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Conozcan a los Dieb.

Akefia observaba a sus hermanos menores, mientras discutían por alguna tontería. Habían estado peleando desde que habían llegado de la escuela y presentía que en cualquier momento, iniciarían los jaloneos. Los cuales no durarían demasiado, pues él se apresuraría a detenerlos, pero…

Suspiró, a medida que Ryou iba aumentando el tono de su voz. Bakura lo imito y pronto, los sonidos se colaron aun a través de los gruesos audífonos del mayor, rivalizando muy pronto con su escandalosa música.

Gruño ligeramente, mas los otros no lo notaron. De pronto, Ryou le dio un fuerte empujón a su hermano, causando que Bakura perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Una vez ahí, se pesco de la pierna del menor, para tumbarlo y comenzar una lucha a golpes.

Akefia entonces abandono su cómodo sillón y sujeto a cada uno por los largos cabellos blancos, ganándose gritos de dolor por parte del menor y maldiciones y amenazas, por parte del mediano.

-¡¿Puede saberse por que demonios están peleando?- exclamo, molesto, sin aflojar su agarre. Por toda respuesta, Bakura mascullo algo y Ryou bajo la cabeza apenado- ah… yo no puedo con ustedes… ¡a su cuarto!

Ante esto, los menores protestaron, sin embargo, al ver la mirada amenazante de su hermano mayor, obedecieron.

-Ah, ¿qué voy a hacer con estos niños?

* * *

El timbre sonó. Una vez. Dos… Tres… Cuatro. Cinco. Seissieteocho. Cada vez mas rápido y más desesperado. Entreabrió los ojos, molesto por la interrupción a su siesta vespertina. Se levanto y se dirigió a abrir.

"Diantres" pensó para si, arrastrando los pies "justo cuando mis hermanos por fin habían hecho silencio…"

Abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse con una chiquilla, quien de inmediato le echo los brazos al cuello y lo estrecho contra si, con entusiasmo y con la mas enorme y maniática de las sonrisas.

-¡Hola, Akefia-chan!- exclamo ella, ignorando los intentos del otro de zafarse de su abrazo- ¿esta Ryou?- pregunto, soltándole de pronto y permitiéndole respirar de nuevo.

-Su… cuarto…- respondió el mayor, frotando su magullado cuello y maldiciendo mentalmente, en todos los idiomas que conocía.

Sin agregar nada mas, la chiquilla se dirigió al cuarto, con pequeños brinquitos. El mayor volteo los ojos, antes de regresar a su sillón y tumbarse sobre éste, con la esperanza de recuperar su siesta…

* * *

Bakura volteo los ojos, al escuchar las risillas entusiasmadas y tontas de su hermano y su amiga. Intentaba opacar el sonido, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, aunque, hasta el momento, no había tenido éxito.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba Ryou, en ese momento, con una risita- ¿y que le dijiste?

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¡Que no, obviamente!

Ambos soltaron una carcajada muy escandalosa, cosa que normalmente hubiese molestado muchísimo a Bakura. Sin embargo, la ultima parte de la conversación, había picado su curiosidad.

-¿De quien hablan, Mana?- pregunto, asomándose a la parte superior de la litera, donde ahora se encontraban los menores- ¿del tonto "faraón"?

La aludida se rió aun mas, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ryou estaba ahogándose de risa y ahora ambos se abrazaban, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. El mayor volteo los ojos, preguntándose como era posible que Atemu se sintiera tan atraído por aquella chica. Claro, era bonita, pero demasiado inocente, simple e infantil para su gusto…

-¿Lo rechazaste de nuevo?- pregunto, con una sonrisa malévola, decidido a llamar al otro joven y molestarlo al respecto.

-Aja- respondió ella, con una sonrisa orgullosa y dejando (¡por fin!) de reírse- parece que no aprende la lección, ¿eh, Baku-chan?

-Oh, es bastante obstinado…- concedió el mayor y no comento nada ante la forma "cariñosa" con la que lo llamaba la joven. Después de todo, no quería discutir...

Los dos más jóvenes soltaron otra carcajada y Bakura decidió darles algo de "privacidad".

* * *

Unos veinte minutos después, el parloteo no había cesado y el mayor acababa de descubrir lo chismosito que podía llegar a ser, mientras escuchaba las historias que Mana y Ryou se relataban.

-Hey, Ryou-chan… ¿has escuchado lo que se dice de cierto castaño-cuyo-nombre-no-mencionare-pero-que-mueres-por-él?

Bakura escucho aun con más interés. ¿De quien demonios hablaban? ¡No sabía que su hermano tenía un nuevo interés amoroso! ¡¿Por qué nadie nunca le decía nada?!

-¡Mana! ¡Mi hermano va a escucharte!

-¡Ah, por el amor de dios, Ryou! Baku-chan probablemente esta escuchando su infernal música a todo volumen… sabes que odia nuestras "insulsas" conversaciones…

Se rieron, de nuevo.

-Bueno, esta bien, entonces… ¡suelta la sopa!

-Oh… pues, dicen que… -una risita tonta- ¿sabes que hoy se peleo de nuevo con Katsuya-chan?

-¡Obvio! ¡Toda la escuela lo sabe! ¡Oh, Mana, ¿que clase de…?!

-¡Calla! ¡Aun no termino!- exclamo ella, molesta y cubriéndole la boca al otro (presumiblemente)- resulta que… los castigaron- una protesta apagada de parte de Ryou- y Takanaka-sensei los obligo a inscribirse al club de teatro…

A la narración, le siguió un chillido de sorpresa y alegría, que casi le rompió los tímpanos al otro. Mana y el menor de los Dieb se rieron aun más y comenzaron a brincar sobre la cama, formando pequeños círculos.

Aprovechando la "confusión", Bakura se apresuro a salir de la habitación. Tenía que hacer una llamada para molestar a Motou. Y, después, quizás debería llamarle a Malik…

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo, rumbo a la cocina, cuando el timbre sonó. Al notar que Akefia se había quedado dormido (de nuevo) sobre el sillón, el muchacho se apresuro a abrir la puerta, solo para encontrarse con otro joven, sumamente alto y delgado, moreno y atractivo, quien le sonrío educadamente y estrecho su mano.

-Buenas noches, Bakura-kun. ¿Se encuentra Akefia?

El tono eternamente formal de Mahado, molestaba mucho al peliblanco, pero no comentaba al respecto. Simplemente, lo invito a pasar y volvió a emprender su camino a su destino original.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Mahado cerro la puerta y se acerco al mayor de los Dieb.

* * *

Akefia le lanzaba las miradas más asesinas de la historia a su compañero. No podía creer lo que oía. Simplemente, no era posible…

-Entonces… ¿no vas a decir nada?- pregunto Mahado, embozando una sonrisa de disimulada inocencia.

-Eres hombre muerto- declaró Akefia, en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

-No puede ser tan malo- protesto el otro, con un gesto indiferente- además, tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo.

-Preferiría que fuera más tarde que temprano.

-Oh, Akefia, honestamente…

-¡Mahado-chan!

Mana y Ryou acaban de aparecer en el pasillo y ahora la niña estaba cómodamente instalada sobre el regazo del mayor, sonriendo como una sicópata y abrazada de su cuello.

-Buenas noches, Mana- fue la cortés respuesta del chico, que hizo que Akefia y Ryou voltearan los ojos y suspiraran, en un gesto de clara frustración. A veces, el joven podía ser tan… desesperante.

Pero Mana parecía feliz con aquella contestación, pues no había dejado de sonreír. Mahado se levanto, solo para obligarla a quitarse de sus piernas (porque, siendo sincero, estaba generando sensaciones… "inconvenientes") La muchacha no dejo de sonreír en todo aquel movimiento, pero lucía ligeramente decepcionada una vez que la coloco sobre el suelo.

-Bueno, debo irme- anuncio Mahado, después de un breve silencio- te veré mañana, Akefia.

El aludido gruño, antes de cubrirse la cabeza con una almohada del sillón. Ryou lo miro intrigado, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Yo también me voy!- anuncio Mana, corriendo a despedirse de Ryou, con un gigantesco beso, que el menor recibió con una risita. Luego corrió a la cocina, donde, (presumiblemente) también beso a Bakura, quien se quejo un poco y luego regreso a la sala, donde le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al mayor de los Dieb- ¡nos vemos mañana!

Dicho esto, tomo al moreno del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la entrada. Mahado la siguió, obedientemente, comportándose como todo un caballero. Seguramente, la escoltaría hasta su departamento (en el edificio de al lado), antes de dirigirse a su morada. Lo cual era un gesto bastante común entre esa linda "pareja" (platónica) de adolescentes.

Akefia se levanto del sillón, mascullando algo en voz baja (que sonaba curiosamente como "maldito trabajo social") y se dirigió a su cuarto. Ryou se dispuso a seguirle, aunque antes se asomo a la cocina, para comprobar que Bakura estaba hablando por teléfono (con Malik, al parecer) y después también se encamino a su cuarto.

Quince minutos más tarde, Bakura apareció en la habitación y murmurando un rápido "buenas noches" se acostó en su cama.

Si, era una noche normal en la casa Dieb.

* * *

¡Y listo! ¿Qué tal les pareció? A mi me agrada bastante, pero no estoy muy segura… ¡prometo que mejorara!

Ah, mas aclaraciones. Primero que nada, como no pude encontrar el nombre de Bakura en el antiguo Egipto, decidí poner el que suele aparecer en muchos fics en inglés, aunque estoy casi segura de que no es ese…

Luego, el apellido, como notaran, tuve que cambiarlo, básicamente porque YamiBakura se quedaba sin nombre… jeje.

Y… ¿Qué mas? Bueno, creo que es todo, pero cualquier duda o aclaración, no olviden decírmelo…

¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!

XOXO


	2. Conozcan a los Motou

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Conozcan a los Motou.

Solomon Motou observaba a sus nietos, mientras éstos se entretenían con un nuevo juego de cartas que había llegado a la tienda. Ambos hermanos eran muy aficionados a todo tipo de juegos y era frecuente verlos "retándose" mutuamente.

Atemu parecía llevar la ventaja. Sin embargo, Yugi era excelente para invertir los papeles casi al final del juego. Su mente estratégica era mucho mejor que la del mayor, aunque éste le superaba (por mucho) en fuerza.

¡Aja! Tal parece que el abuelo tenía razón. Atemu ha cometido un error minúsculo e imperceptible para la mayoría, pero muy obvio para Yugi. Éste lanzo un chillido emocionado y de victoria, antes de darle el golpe de gracia a su hermano. El mayor refunfuño un poco, mientras el otro hacía un bailecito de triunfo. Atemu se rió, antes de "taclearlo" y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

-Vamos niños, ya vasta- alego el abuelo, riéndose mientras intentaba separarlos. Finalmente, Yugi logro escapar y salio corriendo hacia su cuarto, en el piso superior. Atemu lo siguió, risueño y la tienda quedo en un apacible silencio.

-Ah, ¿Qué voy a hacer con estos chiquillos?- murmuro, para si, con una enorme sonrisa, antes de volver a su acostumbrado lugar tras el mostrador.

* * *

La campana que cuelga sobre la entrada sonó, avisando de la llegada de un cliente. El hombre voltea a verlo, pero pronto descubre que en realidad se trata de una jovencita castaña, de lindos y enormes ojos azules, acompañada de un joven rubio.

-Buenas tardes, Motou-san- saludo ella, educadamente- ¿esta Yugi?

Él asintio con la cabeza y los invito a subir las escaleras. Los muchachos le sonrieron, antes de encaminarse al cuarto de sus amigos. Una vez mas, el señor Motou recupero su lugar tras el mostrador y se dispuso a continuar con sus labores de la tarde…

* * *

Risas en la habitación de Yugi, indicando que es ahí donde se han reunido todos los jóvenes. Yugi y Anzu estaban sentados sobre la cama, Atemu estaba recargado contra la pared y Jonouchi daba vueltas en la silla giratoria del escritorio del menor.

-¿Volvió a rechazarte?-pregunto Anzu, de nuevo, entre carcajadas, mientras Atemu fruncía el entrecejo. Jonouchi estaba tratando de reírse con discreción, pero no tuvo mucho éxito…

-Si- mascullo el aludido, entre molesto y divertido por la situación.

-Honestamente, Atemu, creo que deberías olvidarlo- discutió el rubio, incapaz de aguantar la risa un segundo mas- es claro que Mana no esta interesada.

-Además, para este momento, Bakura-kun ya debe saberlo y llamara en unos momentos más para molestarte- anuncio Yugi, sonriéndole a su hermano mayor con algo de compasión.

-¡Demonios!- refunfuño el mayor, golpeándose la frente con la mano, en un gesto dramático- ¡me había olvidado de él!

Más risas. Y, justo en ese momento, el celular del chico sonó. Efectivamente, era Bakura, así que el joven salio del cuarto, para poder discutir a gusto con el otro, generando aun mas risas entre su hermano y sus amigos.

* * *

Cuando Atemu regresa, el tema ha cambiado. Ahora Jonouchi les relata (muy dramáticamente) su pelea con Kaiba-kun. Yugi y Anzu ríen de nuevo, ante los exagerados gestos del rubio.

-Oye, Jou-kun- inicio la chica, con una risita- ¿es cierto el rumor que corre por ahí?

-¿Cuál?- pregunto éste, genuinamente confundido.

-¡El de que Takanaka-sensei los obligo a inscribirse al club de teatro!

-Oh…- mascullo el rubio, de mala gana- si, es cierto.

A la confesión le siguió un chillido de alegría y entusiasmo, por parte de los menores, mientras Atemu volteaba los ojos. Era claro que los mas jóvenes estaban entusiasmados porque ellos también estaban en el club de teatro, pero, sin duda alguna, a Jonouchi no le hacía gracia alguna el castigo…

Mientras Anzu y Yugi seguían riéndose (y ahora brincaban sobre la cama), Atemu le hizo a Jonouchi señas para que salieran de ahí. De ese modo, los mayores salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

* * *

-¡Es una locura! ¡No puedo hacer eso, Atemu!

-Debiste pensarlo antes de pelearte, por millonésima ocasión, con Kaiba.

-¡Pero él empezó! ¿Por qué nadie me cree?- se quejo Jonouchi, dejándose caer sobre una silla, al tiempo que abría una soda. El otro chico se recargo contra la pared, también tomando un refresco.

-Serás perfecto para el club…- murmuro, en tono sarcástico- ¡eres tan dramático!

-A veces te odio tanto…- se quejo el rubio- ¡argh! ¡y no podré participar en la temporada de baloncesto!- exclamo de pronto, aun mas molesto.

-Ah… bueno, Jou, de todos modos siempre te quedabas en la banca…

-¿No se supone que eres mi amigo?

-Si… pero… Umm… ¿Cómo decirlo?... pues… eh… también soy el capitán del equipo y…

Jou frunció el entrecejo, supuestamente molesto, lo que hizo que su amigo se preocupara; de pronto, sin embargo, soltó una carcajada.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo, aun riéndose- además… eso me dará mas tiempo de ocuparme en… "otros asuntos", si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¡Katsuya Jonouchi!- exclamo Atemu, fingiéndose escandalizado- ¡los niños podrían oírte!

-Ah, bueno, no creo que importe mucho. Si quieres mi opinión, cualquier día de estos, el "pequeño y dulce" Yugi y la "encantadora y tierna" Anzu, van a…

-¡Jonouchi!- grito el otro, esta vez sinceramente escandalizado- ¡esa es una imagen que no quiero en mi cabeza! ¡es mi hermano menor!

El rubio solo se río mas y Atemu volteo los ojos. Luego, también sonrío un poco. Bueno, Jonouchi lo había puesto en términos muy burdos, pero tenía algo de razón…

Ah, Anzu y Yugi harían tan linda pareja… casi tanto como Mana y él…

¡Argh! ¡Si tan solo no fuera tan necia!

* * *

Mas noche, estaban de pie fuera de la tienda, Atemu esperando a su hermano (que había ido a dejar a su amiga a su casa) y Jonouchi esperando a su novia (que había llamado quince minutos antes, para decirle que fueran a cenar)

Un automóvil deportivo se acerco a toda velocidad. Era de color rojo y lo conducía una chica rubia, de ojos violetas. Se estaciono junto a ellos y les sonrío.

-Hola guapos- los saludo, batiendo sus largas pestañas de una manera coqueta- ¿puedo persuadirlos de acompañarme?

-Bueno, eso depende de que tengas en mente, Mai- alego Jonouchi, recargándose contra la puerta del auto, casualmente y sonriendo.

La chica soltó una escandalosa carcajada, antes de abrir los seguros, para permitir que el joven subiera. Una vez adentro, el muchacho le planto un largo beso en los labios, mientras ella seguía riéndose con ligereza.

-¡Nos vemos, Atemu!- se despidió ella, una vez que Jonouchi se alejo lo suficiente para dejarla manejar sin peligro.

-¡Hasta mañana!- grito Jonouchi, al tiempo que Mai pisaba el acelerador a fondo.

Atemu les sonrío, despidiéndose con un gesto distraído. Luego miro a su alrededor, solo para encontrarse con Yugi, quien estaba a unos escasos centímetros de él.

-¿Cansado?- le pregunto, al verlo completamente sudoroso y sin aliento. Yugi hizo un puchero, mientras el otro le lanzaba una sonrisa sarcástica. Luego se río, abrazándolo fraternalmente.

Yugi podía ser el estratega de la familia. Pero, definitivamente, nunca tendría la condición física de Atemu…

-Vamos pequeño, será mejor irnos a descansar. Algo me dice que mañana será un largo día- dijo el mayor, mientras abría la puerta. Yugi asintió con la cabeza y entro, con una dulce e inocente sonrisa en los labios.

Subieron las escaleras, con infinita lentitud y se despidieron de su abuelo. La señora Motou tenía doble turno esa noche (pues era enfermera en el hospital local) así que no llegaría pronto.

Yugi se recostó sobre su cama, al tiempo que su hermano apagaba las luces y murmuraba un "buenas noches", para después cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación.

Era una noche tranquila y normal en la casa de los Motou.

* * *

¡Y listo! ¿Qué les pareció? Umm… no estoy muy segura de este, aunque no creo que este del todo mal. Aunque debo decir que aun no empieza la parte "interesante", jaja. Eso empezara en uno o 2 capítulos mas.

Pero antes, quisiera pedir su opinión respecto a un pequeñísimo detalle… en el próximo capitulo, haremos una visita al hogar de los Kaiba, pero ¿creen que deba meter a Noa en el fic? No estoy muy segura… jeje

En fin, ¡gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	3. Conozcan a los Isthar

¡Hola a todos! Se que no había actualizado en mucho tiempo… pero no me sentía particularmente motivada…

También se que había dicho que este capitulo sería sobre los Kaiba, pero, si lo hacia así, tardaría todavía mas en actualizar… así que, bueno, aquí esta el capitulo.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Conozcan a los Isthar.

Ishizu suspiro, al escuchar que uno de los floreros de la sala se estrellaba contra el piso. ¡No de nuevo! Honestamente, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera…?

Miro su guisado a medio preparar. Al paso que iba, nunca terminaría. Cierto, aun no era hora de la cena, pero no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa. Después de todo, Rishid iría a cenar y eso significaba…

El sonido de un montón de libros al impactarse contra el suelo la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Bufo, indignada y salio de la cocina, maldiciendo en su idioma nativo, en voz muy baja.

-¡¿Puede saberse que demonios hacen?!- exclamo, muy molesta, una vez que llego a la sala y contemplo el "desastre".

Sobre el sillón, sus hermanos luchaban por el control remoto. En ese momento, Marik lo sujetaba con fuerza contra su pecho, quedando de espaldas al otro. Malik estaba golpeándolo con la almohada en un vano intento de forzarlo a soltarlo.

-¡Malik! ¡Marik! ¡Compórtense!- grito, acercándose a ellos y arrebatándole el control al mayor de los gemelos. Ambos la miraron molestos, unos segundos, pero, al notar la mirada de furia de su hermana, optaron por poner su mirada más inocente.

-Ishizu, ¿podrías devolvernos el control?- pregunto Malik, ingeniándoselas para que sus ojos violetas lucieran lo mas inocentes posibles- ¿Siiiiiii?

-No- alego ella, cruzándose de brazos- ya han causado suficiente caos. Limpien la sala y después, QUIZAS reconsidere devolvérselo.

Los gemelos hicieron un puchero, pero optaron por obedecer. Lentamente, y emitiendo protestas ahogadas, se dirigieron al patio trasero a buscar los artículos de limpieza.

-¡Y tú! ¿Por qué no los detuviste?- continuo la muchacha, dándose la media vuelta, para encontrarse con otra joven, también alta y morena, con sus mismos negros cabellos (aunque mas cortos) y ojos azules. Ésta se limito a encogerse de hombros, sin apartar su vista del libro que leía.

-¡ISIS! ¡Son NUESTROS hermanos! ¡También son tu responsabilidad, ¿sabes?!

-Te preocupas de más- alego la mayor de las gemelas, aun sin voltear a verla- no es como si fuera acabarse el mundo por una de sus tontas peleas.

-¡ARGH! ¡Yo no puedo contigo!- estallo la otra, apresurándose a regresar a la cocina, antes de que sus impulsos la obligaran a ahorcar a su hermana.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, querida…

* * *

DING-DONG

Ishizu se quito su delantal, con rapidez y se apresuro a lavar sus manos. Camino a la puerta, se miro en el espejo que estaba casi en la entrada. Su largo cabello estaba un poco cubierto de harina y su rostro presentaba manchas de salsa. Suspiró. Ah, ¿cuándo llegaría el día que Rishid llegara y la encontrara (medianamente) presentable?

-Buenas noches, Ishizu-san- saludo el recién llegado, en cuanto se abrió la puerta. La muchacha le sonrió, levemente y lo invito a pasar.

Rishid Isthar, era el hermano adoptivo de los 4 habitantes de la casa. Ahora tenía 25 años y, desde la muerte de su madre (casi 10 años atrás) había vivido solo, pues su "padre" nunca lo había aceptado del todo. Sin embargo, una vez que éste murió (hacía un par de años ya), el mayor los visitaba con frecuencia.

Ishizu disfrutaba mucho sus visitas, pues era el único de sus "hermanos" que no la molestaba, sino que, por el contrario, disfrutaba de sus conversaciones. Sin embargo, si tenía que ser completamente sincera, en el fondo de su corazón, (quizás) albergaba un cariño un poco mas profundo que el fraternal…

El muchacho entro y se quito su abrigo, pesado y negro, permitiendo que la joven lo acomodara en el armario. Se sonrieron, ella nerviosa y él con la tranquilidad que brinda la costumbre. En eso, un nuevo florero cayo, haciendo que Ishizu casi perdiera los estribos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- les pregunto a sus hermanos, en el tono mas dulce que pudo aparentar.

-¡Lo sentimos!- se apresuro a decir Malik, asomándose por la puerta de su habitación- limpiaremos e iremos a cenar en un segundo.

Ishizu suspiró y Rishid le sonrió aun más, antes de encaminarse a la cocina.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, Ishizu-san?- pregunto, echando un vistazo al pato que se asaba en el horno.

-No, no, tengo todo bajo control- alego ella, con una risita tonta. El mayor le sonrió y tomo asiento, con calma, observándola y causando su sonrojo.

-Hola Rishid- saludo Isis, apareciendo de la nada, al tiempo que pasaba junto a su hermana y sumergía su dedo en la olla con la salsa- te ha quedado muy dulce, Ish- le informo, una vez que la hubo probado.

-Bueno, si alguien me hubiera ayudado, en lugar de estar leyendo…- comento la otra, sintiéndose enojar un poco más.

-Ah, pero el hubiera no existe hermanita. ¿O me equivoco, Rishid?

-Eso es lo que dicen, Isis-san.

La menor de las gemelas suspiro, un tanto estresada. Isis se sentó frente al mayor y comenzó una conversación superficial con él, haciendo que su hermana volteara los ojos. A veces, la convivencia era tan difícil…

Aunque, para decir toda la verdad, no podía quejarse. Las cosas hubieran podido ser mucho peor…

* * *

-¡Argh! ¡Marik! ¡Ve lo que le has hecho a mi tarea!

El menor de los gemelos Isthar gruñía, molesto, mientras analizaba los daños causados por el florero roto. Se había cortado un dedo y aunque no era muy profunda, había dejado una leve hilera de sangre sobre su recién terminada tarea.

-Oh, no creo que a Adanne-sensei le importe demasiado- alego el otro, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-A veces te odio tanto…- mascullo el menor, tratando de detener la sangre, amarrando un trozo de papel alrededor de la herida.

-Oh, vamos, no es como si tus tripas se fueran a salir por ahí…

Marik abandono su lugar sobre la cama y camino perezosamente hacia la puerta, recibiendo las miradas asesinas del menor.

-Vamos a cenar, Malik-chan- le dijo, al ver que no lo seguía- ya después repetirás tu tarea.

Malik volteo los ojos, pero obedeció. De todos modos, tenía mucha hambre y, si después de cenar decidía que tenía mucha flojera, entregaría así su tarea…

* * *

RING. RING. RIIIIIIING.

Ishizu le lanzo miradas asesinas a su hermano menor, al escuchar el molesto tono de su celular. Éste embozo una sonrisa de disculpa y se apresuro a contestar, frente a las miradas curiosas de los mayores.

-¿Diga?... ¡Bakura! ¿Qué sucede?

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mientras escuchaba las "noticias" que le tenía su compañero de crímenes. Luego, sus ojos cobraron un tamaño humanamente imposible y, poniéndose de pie de un salto, se dirigió a su cuarto, para tener algo más de "privacidad".

-¿Qué mosco le pico?- pregunto Isis, viéndolo marcharse.

-Oh, yo no me preocuparía demasiado- discutió Marik, mientras continuaba masticando con poca elegancia- debe tener algo que ver con el "tierno y ultra 'cute' hermano de Bakura"

Sus hermanas arquearon las cejas, sinceramente confundidas. Rishid sonrió, comprensivamente, entendiendo todo a la perfección.

Si, sin duda, el mayor los conocía a todos mucho mejor de lo que se conocían entre ellos…

-¿Estas seguro? ¡Pero no puede ser!

Marik arqueo las cejas, al entrar a su cuarto y encontrar a su hermano tumbado sobre la cama, hablando en voz muy baja, como si planeara toda una malévola conspiración. Se acerco de puntillas, para evitar que el menor notara su presencia, y así, enterarse de lo más posible.

-¡Pero Bakura…! ¿Qué se supone que…? Si, entiendo, aunque… ¡NO! ¡JAMAS!

Marik se sentó frente a él e intento llamar su atención, haciéndole señas que parecían decir "¿de que demonios hablas?", pero Malik lo ignoro, sumergido en su propio y pequeño mundo.

-Ah, supongo… si no hay otro remedio- cedió finalmente Malik, sonando cansado y derrotado- si, si, mañana lo hare… si… hasta mañana… si, tu también…

Colgó. Y luego se dejo rodar por la cama, hasta quedar acostado boca abajo, escondiendo su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-¿Qué quería tu "novio"?- pregunto Marik, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Bakura no es mi "novio"- protesto el otro, de mala gana- y lo que me dijo, no es asunto de tu incumbencia.

-Umm… tal vez no. Oye, ¿no vas a terminar de cenar?

-No tengo hambre. Dile a Ishizu que me lo guarde para mañana.

Marik lo observo, algo consternado. Luego, se levanto y se apresuro a seguir sus instrucciones, aun preocupado.

Lo que quiera que le hubiera dicho Bakura, sin duda había alterado al "pequeño"…

* * *

-Me preocupa Malik, ¿crees que estará bien?

Ishizu y Rishid estaban afuera del departamento, conversando. Ella se había recargado contra la pared y él la miraba de una manera un tanto… extraña.

-Espero… últimamente ha estado muy raro- le informo ella, ladeando la cabeza- pasa mucho tiempo en casa de los Dieb- alegó, en tono disgustado.

-Oh… olvidaba que ellos no te agradan mucho…

-Ryou es bastante agradable. Bakura siempre mete a Malik en problemas. Y Akefia es… ¡argh!

-¿Sigue persiguiéndote?

-¡NO! ¡Gracias a todos los dioses!

-Umm… ¿estas segura de que eso te hace feliz?

-¡Rishid!

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpo él, riéndose y la joven sentía casi que se derretía- no te preocupes, Ishizu. Estoy seguro de que Malik puedo cuidarse por si solo.

Las últimas palabras las dijo con su mano recargada sobre la cabeza de la doncella, quien ahora sonreía embelesada.

-Debo irme. Vendré el jueves, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo, después de un breve silencio. La chica solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, al tiempo que él se daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a bajar las escalaras.

-¡Hasta el jueves, Rishid!- se despidió y él la imitó, con un vago gesto de la mano.

La muchacha regreso a la casa y se asomo a la cocina, observando la interminable hilera de platos limpios (Rishid los ha lavado antes de irse) pero que ahora ella tenía que acomodar… Ah, no hoy, será mañana…

Paso junto a la habitación de sus hermanos, solo para comprobar que Malik esta perdido en su quinto sueño y que Marik esta viendo la televisión, aunque sus ojos se cierran por voluntad propia. Les sonrió y murmuro un "buenas noches", que el chico devuelve de la misma manera.

Una vez en su habitación, se puso la piyama. Isis ya estaba recostada en su propia cama, leyendo de nuevo. Ishizu se despide de ella y ella le contesta vagamente, pérdida en su lectura. La menor apaga las luces, pues Isis puede seguir leyendo con ayuda de su lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Si, había sido un día normal en la casa Isthar…

* * *

Y, ¿qué tal? De verdad, gente, necesito saber si creen que debo continuar este fic, pues me siento muy desanimada por la falta de respuesta de este fic, así que, denme su opinión, ¿si?

Bueno… ¡hasta pronto!


	4. Conozcan a los Kaiba

¡Hola corazones! Perdonen por tardarme en actualizar. De verdad, ¡una disculpa gigante! Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de presentaciones, lo que significa que la trama cobrara forma muy pronto…

¡Gracias a mis adorables reviewers!

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Conozcan a los Kaiba.

Seto abrió la puerta de su casa y entró, sintiéndose con el ánimo por los suelos. Había sido un día muy pesado y lo único que ansiaba era tumbarse sobre su cama y dormir toda la tarde. Ni siquiera iba a tomarse la molestia de prepararse algo de comer. Es más; no iba a hacer su tarea, rompiendo su record escolar perfecto. Y es que, honestamente, después de lo que había ocurrido ese día… ¿qué más daba?

Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Maldijo entre dientes el tamaño de la casa; en realidad, esta era muy pequeña comparada con la mansión de su infancia, pero considerando el tamaño de las casas de ese pueblo…

Un sonido interrumpió su malhumorado andar. Provenía del comedor y Seto lo reconoció de inmediato. Pasó una mano por su corto cabello castaño, sintiéndose frustrado.

Una vez más echo a andar, esta vez encaminándose a la cocina. Ahí, tal como había sospechado, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello largo y negrísimo con ojos gigantescos y de un bello azul oscuro. Mokuba le sonrió, logrando lo que nadie mas lograba: hacer que el mayor sonriera también. Y es que Seto adoraba a su hermano pequeño por encima de cualquier cosa…

Al lado del niño, estaba sentada una muchachita menuda y de cabello rojizo. Sus ojos, color café claro, lo miraban con detenimiento y hacían perfecto juego con la sonrisa gigantesca que la chica exhibía. El castaño frunció ligeramente el entrecejo; sin importar lo que hiciera, Shizuka Jonouchi nunca llegaría a agradarle. Cierto, no era su culpa ser hermana menor del insufrible y buscapleitos de Katsuya y sin embargo…

-Shizuka-san- saludo el chico, con un movimiento de cabeza y ésta le sonrió aun más a modo de saludo. Mokuba ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirando confundido a su hermano. No era ningún secreto que Seto no se llevaba muy bien con el hermano de Shizuka y no obstante, el pequeño no podía evitar ser el mejor amigo de la muchacha…

En eso estaban cuando la puerta que conducía a la cocina se abrió, revelando a un joven alto y delgado, curiosamente parecido a Seto aunque con el cabello de un extraño tono verdoso. Seto sintió su corazón dar un brinco.

-¡Noa!- exclamó, ligeramente horrorizado. El otro le dirigió una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Es así como me recibes, hermanito?- preguntó, su sonrisa extendiéndose- ¡me siento herido! ¡Cuatro años de no vernos y lo único que dices es "¡Noa!"!

Seto gruño, ignorando el sarcasmo del mayor. Noa Kaiba, su hermanastro, era (en su opinión) absolutamente insoportable. Y lo ultimo que quería en un día como aquel…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- siseó, con un tono bajo y amenazador.

-Oh, ¡solo he venido a saludar a mis hermanos favoritos!- Mokuba rió y Noa le guiño el ojo- y bueno, puesto que he decidido tomar unas vacaciones alejado de la ciudad, he pensado que quizás…

Seto no lo dijo concluir. Simplemente, se dio la media vuelta y salió, dirigiéndose a su habitación, la cual se aseguro de cerrar con un portazo. Noa sonrió.

-Tan melodramático como siempre, ¿eh, Mokie?

-Parece que ha tenido un mal día- dijo el menor, encogiéndose de hombros- ya se le pasará.

Shizuka rió.

* * *

Seto se dejo caer sobre su cama, sintiéndose aun mas molesto. Había sido un mal día; la noche anterior no había dormido bien, así que había estado irritable durante clases. Luego, el tonto del "cachorro" había comenzado a molestarlo (secundado, naturalmente, por el aun más tonto "faraón") y, cuando el castaño no había podido resistirlo un segundo más, le había dado un empujón. Jou había aterrizado en el suelo, en medio de las carcajadas del grupo, lo cual lo había hecho enojar aun más. Segundos después, el rubio se había arrojado sobre él, derribándolo. Lo demás, como dicen, es historia.

Para cuando Takanaka-sensei entro en el salón, la pelea casi había terminado. Sin embargo, eso no disminuyo el enojo del pequeño profesor, quien había decidido darles un "castigo ejemplar"

Pero, honestamente, ¡forzarlos a inscribirse en el club de teatro era demasiado!

Y ahora esto… Noa tenía que reaparecer en sus vidas. Seto trataba de ser amigable con el mayor (o al menos, tratarlo con respeto) porque Mokuba adoraba a su hermanastro. Aunque el chico no estaba muy seguro de que hermanastro fuera el termino correcto. Es decir, Noa era hijo del primer matrimonio del segundo esposo de su madre. ¿Confundidos? Bueno, aclaremos: el padre de Seto y Mokuba había muerto cuando él tenía 10 años y el menor 6. Su madre había decidido volver a casarse, considerando que aun era sumamente bella y joven.

Así, Gozaburo Kaiba había entrado en la familia. Éste nunca había estado particularmente interesado en Aiko Nyama, pero había estado interesado en sus conexiones y fortuna. Luego, en un desafortunado accidente, Aiko había muerto, dejando a sus dos hijos bajo la custodia de Gozaburo.

Durante todo este tiempo, el hijo de Gozaburo había estado en un elegante y bonito internado en Inglaterra. Seto y Mokuba solo lo habían visto durante la boda, pero había sido suficiente para que el castaño lo odiara. Noa era pretencioso, necio e irritantemente brillante. Luego, para encarnizar aun más el desagrado entre los nuevos hermanos, Gozaburo había decidido iniciar una carrera entre ellos para ver quien terminaría heredando la compañía de éste, Kaiba Corp.

Aquella carrera nunca tuvo necesidad de un ganador. Seis años después de la muerte de Aiko, Gozaburo había perdido toda su fortuna en una particularmente fuerte caída de la bolsa. Evento que, justamente, los había llevado a vivir en aquel pueblo, tan alejado de las grandes ciudades y olvidado de la mano de dios.

El patriarca Kaiba había perdido la razón poco después, lo que lo había conducido al suicidio, tan solo dos años atrás. Noa, quien ya tenía 21 años en aquel entonces, había quedado con la custodia de sus hermanos. Seto había llegado a un arreglo con él: mientras Noa les diera lo suficiente para vivir, él y Mokuba no irían a molestarlo a su bonito pent-house en Nueva York.

Pero ahora estaba aquí. Y Seto no se explicaba para que. Suspiró. La reaparición de Noa solo podía significar una cosa para él:

Problemas. Grandes problemas.

* * *

Aquella noche, su estomago lo despertó en una clara protesta por no haber comido. Simplemente, se había rehusado a abandonar su habitación sabiendo que Noa estaría rondando por los pasillos de la casa.

Gruñendo, el castaño se incorporó y se arrastró hasta la cocina, donde se preparó un bocadillo nocturno. Recargado contra la barra, paseó su mirada por su alrededor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una foto en el refrigerador, en la que se veían él y Mokuba, con un parque de diversiones como fondo. Sonrió con tristeza. Ambos eran tan pequeños… su padre los había llevado a Orlando, Florida como un regalo de Navidad. De hecho, aquella sería su última Navidad…

Bufó, molesto consigo mismo por permitirse perderse en la nostalgia. No le gustaban esos viajes mentales a su pasado; nunca acababan bien.

Su mirada continuo descendiendo por el frigorífico, hasta llegar a otra fotografía, esta vez de Shizuka y Mokuba. Una vez más, bufó. No estaba seguro de cómo tomaría la noticia una vez que el niño se la diera… Después de todo, tenía quince años y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él y la niña pasaran de "mejores amigos" a "novios".

Bueno, quizás no fuera tan malo. Shizuka era tímida y reservada; todo lo que Katsuya no era. Así que, tal vez, aquello no fuera una mala idea…

Al pensar en Katsuya sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Maldijo en voz baja; ¡estúpidas hormonas juveniles! Todos en la escuela decían que ambos chicos estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, pero no se atrevían a admitirlo. Así que, para mantener las apariencias, peleaban. Lo cual era parcialmente cierto en el caso de Seto; sin embargo, a Jonouchi solo le interesaban las mujeres, tal como lo había demostrado 2 años y medio atrás al "ligarse" a la súper popular, Mai Kujaku.

Seto suspiró, su mirada deteniéndose en la fotografía junto a la de su hermano y su futura novia. En esta se veía todo su grupo de preparatoria. Atemu y Jonouchi estaban al frente, sonriendo y luciendo como súper estrellas. Un poco más lejos de ellos estaban los gemelos Isthar, exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa sicópata. Entre ellos, Seto, con los brazos de ambos alrededor de sus hombros. Y, a su lado, estaba Bakura Dieb, con un gesto de total indiferencia.

En su opinión, Bakura era un misterio que valía la pena dejar sin revelar. Perdería su encanto, de otra forma. El joven había sido su primer "amigo" en la preparatoria Domino; sus caminos se habían cruzado cuando el peliblanco estaba sentado afuera del salón, esperando a sus amigos, leyendo un libro para pasar el tiempo. Dicho libro resulto ser "los tres mosqueteros", una de las novelas occidentales favoritas de Seto. Aquello, naturalmente, los había unido.

Bakura encontraba agradable tener con quien hablar de libros, arte, música y teatro, aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a los rubios Isthar. Seto había terminado llevándose muy bien con éstos, a pesar de que no eran nada parecidos a él (salvo por su insaludable obsesión con las motocicletas y otros vehículos veloces) Podría decirse que eran buenos amigos, aunque, la verdad sea dicha, la amistad no era un concepto que tuviera importancia en la vida de Kaiba…

De cualquier modo, supuso que se sentiría mejor una vez que hablara con ellos acerca de la injusta decisión de Takanaka. Bakura, Malik y Marik siempre encontraban alguna forma extraña de animarlo.

Y, con este pensamiento en la cabeza, volvió a su habitación.

Después de todo, mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Dios, esto suena tan apresurado… ¡pero toda la inspiración me llego esta mañana, así que todo fluyo con rapidez inusual! Espero que les haya gustado…

Aclaraciones: Noa es el mayor de los Kaiba porque en la serie, se supone que para cuando Mokuba y Seto son adoptados, él ya tenía varios años de muerto y por tanto, supongo que es mayor que ellos. Disculpen si resulta confuso…

En fin, ¡espero no haberlos decepcionado! Intentare actualizar pronto… ¡gracias por leer!


	5. Servicio social

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

Mil gracias a mi adorable reviewer: Remula Black

YGO y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Servicio social.

Parecía ser un día perfectamente normal. El frio aire de la mañana se colaba por todas las ventanas mal cerradas de la habitación, forzando a los ocupantes a despertarse, aun cuando (claramente) no era lo que deseaban. 'Algo' cayó al suelo, desde la litera superior, con un suave 'pop'. Bakura gruñó.

Normalmente, Akefia no se levantaba hasta las 7 de la mañana, cuando sus hermanos 'pequeños' estaban a punto de salir hacia el colegio. El mayor no era precisamente lo que se llama una 'persona madrugadora' y generalmente, su malhumor no desaparecía hasta alrededor de las 10 0 11 de la mañana, hora en la que tomaba el autobús rumbo a la universidad.

Por lo tanto, parecía inverosímil que el chico estuviera ya despierto. Aquello, definitivamente, no pronosticaba nada bueno.

Akefia salió de la habitación, golpeándose contra las paredes y maldiciendo cada vez que lo hacía. Bakura permaneció tumbado sobre su propia cama, sin moverse siquiera, tratando de ignorar el frio de la madrugada y forzándose a si mismo a cerrar los ojos y dormir otros diez minutos.

A su lado, Ryou comenzó a desperezarse. Como un gatito, el menor estiró cada uno de los músculos de su espalda, durante un par de minutos al menos. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, el chico se puso de pie, soltando una exclamación ahogada cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con el helado suelo. Segundos después, él también dejo el cuarto.

Una vez solo, el muchacho cerró los ojos. Considerando que Ryou pasaba HORAS en el baño, peinando su largo cabello y 'arreglándose', supuso que podía volver a dormir por unos veinte minutos. Eso, claro esta, si lograba conciliar el sueño.

Lo cual, ciertamente, nunca había sido un problema para Bakura Dieb.

* * *

Cuando el timbre sonó, casi una hora después, Ryou ya se encontraba de vuelta en la habitación, peinándose (Bakura lo había obligado a salir al cuarto a terminarse de arreglar, de lo contrario jamás sería capaz de bañarse) El chico sonrió, a sabiendas de quien se encontraba al otro lado de su puerta. Aun aplicándose un poco de crema para peinar en el cabello, el joven caminó por el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta principal.

Para su sorpresa, no era Mana quien se encontraba frente a él, sino un muy arreglado (y admitidamente atractivo) Mahado.

-Oh… Buenos días, Nakatomi-san- saludó el peliblanco, con la mayor cortesía posible.

-No hay necesidad de llamarme por mi apellido, Ryou- alegó el mayor, con una sonrisa- después de todo, nos conocemos de toda la vida, ¿no es verdad?

Claro. Cuando Ryou nació, Akefia tenía ya 6 años y desde luego, ya era amigo de Nakatomi Mahado, quien asistía al mismo jardín de infantes que él. Sin embargo, la eterna serenidad y seriedad en el rostro del moreno, siempre lograba intimidar al menor de los Dieb…

-Yo… umm… de acuerdo…

Mahado se rió afablemente y Ryou no pudo evitar pensar que Mana tenía buenas razones para haberse 'enamorado' del chico. Si los intereses del propio Ryou no estuvieran puestos ya en otro joven, sin duda alguna, Mahado sería una buena opción de 'amor platónico'.

Justo en ese momento, Akefia salió de la cocina, prácticamente devorando una manzana. El menor lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose, por primera vez en el día, que hacía el mayor despierto tan temprano. Además, Akefia llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros de vestir, con una camisa del mismo color, lo cual era demasiado formal para él. Como si aquello fuera poco, había peinado su blanco cabello de una manera de lo más presentable y llevaba un largo y elegante abrigo rojo que reservaba para ocasiones muy especiales.

-¿Vas a algún lado, Ake?

El mayor gruño y Ryou sonrió. Su hermano mayor odiaba cualquier abreviatura de su nombre, pero aquella lo molestaba de la manera mas particular… su ex novia, Mai, solía llamarlo así.

Sin dirigirle una sola mirada, Akefia pasó a su lado, propinándole un leve empujón, antes de salir por la puerta aun entreabierta. Su amigo le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa al otro chico antes de también desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Que extraño- murmuró Ryou para si, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza- esto no es algo que ves todos los días…

* * *

Contemplándose una vez más en el espejo, el menor de los Dieb notó que su uniforme estaba un poco arrugado. Al ver el reloj de pared, comprobó que no tenía tiempo para plancharlo y murmuró una maldición. ¡Justo en el día más importante…!

-Deja de agobiarte tanto por tu aspecto, Ryou-chan- murmuró Bakura, con una sonrisa sarcástica- si vas a conseguirte un novio, mas le vale que te quiera por quien eres y no por como luces.

El menor se sonrojo hasta alcanzar un tono jitomate y luego le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano. El otro solo sonrió más.

A decir verdad, Ryou no sabía porque ponía tanta atención a su apariencia. Akefia y Bakura eran de lo más descuidados y 'fachosos' que había en el mundo. Y aun así, ambos se las ingeniaban para lucir increíblemente 'hot'. Bueno, ciertamente eran atractivos y sin duda ese look 'no me importa lo que pienses' tenía cierto encanto…

-Esta bien, vámonos ya…- mascullo, malhumorado, saliendo del cuarto dando un portazo. El mayor lo siguió, sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente.

Algo le decía que aquel no sería un día normal…

* * *

Mana estaba sentada en una banca junto a la parada del autobús, con un libro abierto sobre su regazo. Por la manera nerviosa en la que sus ojos se deslizaban sobre el papel al tiempo que la chica masticaba la tapa de su marcatextos, Ryou supuso que su amiga no había hecho la tarea de historia. Incapaz de contenerse, sonrió.

-Oh, Mana, Mana, ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? ¿Cuándo dejaras de flojear tanto?

-Es tu culpa, Ryou-chan- alego ella, sin levantar la vista- si ayer no me hubiera quedado tanto tiempo en tu casa…

-Mana, Susuki-sensei dejo esa tarea la semana pasada…

La chica hizo un puchero y continuó leyendo, causando la risa del joven. Bakura los miró sin mucho interés y luego dirigió su atención hacia la dirección de la que el camión debería venir. No había señales de él aun, pero sin duda no debía tardar.

-¡Oh, Bakura-chan!

La voz llego a sus oídos con un presagio. El aludido se dio la vuelta rápidamente, justo a tiempo para observar como Marik se arrojaba sobre él, con su usual sonrisa maniática. A su lado, su gemelo volteó los ojos.

-Quítatele de encima, Marik. Vas a aplastarlo.

En efecto, al caer sobre el peliblanco tan sorpresivamente, éste había perdido el equilibrio de tal suerte que ahora estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, con un sonriente Marik sobre él- Oh, vamos Malik-chan… ¡no seas tan celoso!

Una vez más, el menor de los rubios volteó los ojos. Bakura, quien ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa, se puso de pie, aventando a su 'atacante' lejos de él.

Marik continuó sonriendo de manera sicópata, mientras Ryou y Mana los observaban con cierta curiosidad- ¿Qué hacen aquí, Malik?- pregunto el chico finalmente- creí que ya no tomaban el autobús…

Sonrojándose, Malik respondió con una tímida sonrisa.- Ah… Ishizu nos castigo y nos quito las motocicletas…

Asumiendo que el sonrojo era producto de la vergüenza de haber sido castigados por la mayor de sus hermanas gemelas, Ryou le sonrió de manera alentadora. Aquello solo causo que el menor de los gemelos Ishtar se sonrojara aun más. Bakura y Marik se rieron.

En ese momento, el autobús llego, ahorrándole más vergüenzas al menor de los rubios. Los cinco amigos subieron al camión y ocuparon los lugares del fondo; pronto, comenzaron a platicar sobre tonterías y minutos después, el transporte escolar estaba lleno con sus escandalosas carcajadas.

Una vez más, el día comenzaba a pintar como uno muy normal…

* * *

Mahado miro con cierta compasión a su compañero. En cierta forma, entendía el disgusto del peliblanco pero también le parecía que estaba siendo melodramático. Después de todo, sino hacían su servicio social, jamás podrían titularse…

Aunque claro, aquello no era necesariamente lo que tenía molesto a Akefia. Quizás era la elección de Mahado acerca del servicio social que realizarían o el hecho de que Mai Kujaku también los acompañaría…

-No es por Mai, si es lo que estas pensando- alego el otro muchacho, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos- no podría importarme menos. Por supuesto, hubiera preferido que invitaras a Ishizu a 'acompañarnos' en este ridículo 'servicio social' pero…- se encogió de hombros y el otro le sonrió. Aquello, sin duda, era verdad.

-¡Hola chicos! Perdón por tardar tanto…- una muy alegre rubia apareció de la nada, sonriéndoles entusiastamente. Mahado le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que Akefia solo volteo los ojos.

El atuendo de Mai era de lo mas inusual; su acostumbrada minifalda había sido remplazada por unos pantalones de vestir beige y en lugar de un top utilizaba una blusa purpura. Su cabello, que normalmente flotaba alrededor de su rostro, estaba recogido en un chongo suelto.

A decir verdad, lucía bastante bonita. Distinta, pero guapa.

-Bueno, vámonos ya- sugirió ella, sintiendo un poco de tensión en el ambiente- no queremos llegar tarde a nuestro primer día de trabajo, ¿eh?

Por enésima ocasión en ese día, Akefia gruñó.

* * *

Ryou observaba por la ventana, aburrido ya por la clase de matemáticas. Aquella era la materia que mas odiaba (y que menos entendía) pero nunca ponía demasiada atención. Generalmente, Anzu terminaba explicándole todo el curso una noche antes del examen.

-Ryou-chan- murmuro Mana, llamando su atención y el joven se recargo contra el respaldo de su silla, para escuchar a la chica- ¿Qué piensas?

-Nada- respondió el peliblanco, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿tendría que estar pensando en algo?- bromeo, arqueando sus cejas aunque sabía que su interlocutora no alcanzaba a verlo.

-No, pero pensé que quizás estarías pensando en cierto castaño cuyo nombre no mencionare…

El otro se sonrojo de inmediato y Mana soltó una risita. Desde que la castaña se mudara al apartamento de arriba, los muchachos se habían hecho muy buenos e íntimos amigos, de modo que sabían TODO el uno del otro.

Incluyendo sus respectivos "amores platónicos"

-¿Y tu no?- contraataco el chico.

-No, generalmente solo pienso en él cuando no te estoy mirando a ti.

Otra vez, el joven se sonrojo. En el ultimo año de la Secundaria, Mana había estado "perdidamente enamorada" de él, de modo que lo seguía a sol y sombra. Finalmente, cuando Ryou le explico, de la manera más sutil que pudo, que no le interesaban las chicas, la castaña había cejado en sus intentos de conquistarlo.

Lo cual no implicaba que no lo molestara al respecto.

-¡Mana!

-¡Husna-san! ¡Dieb-san!- les llamo la atención la profesora- por favor, presten atención.

-Si sensei- respondieron ambos, a coro.

A su lado, Yugi y Anzu rieron.

* * *

Malik gruño, al sentir que alguien le tiraba del cabello. Volteo y observo a su mejor amigo con cierta rabia, pero de inmediato volteo los ojos al ver el puchero que el peliblanco le dirigía.

-¿Qué pasa?- alego el rubio, mirando de reojo al profesor, temeroso de que los reprendieran.

-Me aburro, Malik-chan- se quejo el otro y una vez más, el chico volteo los ojos- ¿Qué piensas?

-¿Qué pienso sobre que?

-No se; sobre algo. Mi hermano, por ejemplo.

Al instante, las mejillas del egipcio adquirieron una tonalidad rosada, que causaron la risa de su amigo. Se conocían de toda la vida y Bakura sabía a la perfección del "enamoramiento" que Malik sentía hacia el menor de los hermanos Dieb y el peliblanco no perdía oportunidad para molestarlo al respecto.

-Ah, tal parece que he hecho sonrojar a Malik-chan- se mofo el mayor, volviendo a tirar del cabello del rubio.

-¡Bakura!

-¡Isthar-san! ¡Dieb-san! ¡Guarden silencio!

-Si, sensei- respondieron a coro, luciendo como un par de chiquillos a quienes les han sorprendido haciendo algo que no deberían.

Lo cual, en cierta forma, era exactamente lo que había pasado.

* * *

Akefia, Mahado y Mai caminaban por los pasillos de la preparatoria, mirando a su alrededor con aburrimiento, curiosidad e interés respectivamente. El mayor gruñía de vez en cuando, mascullando algo entre dientes, causando risitas ahogadas de la rubia y haciendo que el otro joven volteara los ojos.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, se detuvieron. Se hallaban frente a una puerta; sobre esta se encontraba un letrero en el que podía leerse 'Katoo N. Directora'

-¿Listos?- pregunto Mai, su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. Cuando ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, ella abrió y los tres entraron en la dirección.

* * *

Katoo Naomi era la directora de la preparatoria Domino desde hacía diez años. Aunque ya algo entrada en años, aun podía apreciarse algo de su belleza de antaño. Tenía el cabello largo y negro azabache, con ojos del mismo tono y largas y pobladas pestañas. Toda ella era la imagen de fineza y clase e imponía respeto absoluto tanto a sus alumnos, como a sus compañeros de trabajo. Mai y Akefia, quienes habían pasado muchísimo tiempo en la dirección durante sus años en la preparatoria, no ponían evitar sentir ahora los mismo nervios que sintiesen años atrás cuando la mujer clavó sus negros ojos en ellos.

-Ah, Kujaku-san, Dieb-san y Nakatomi-san, ¡que agradable tenerlos de vuelta por aquí!- a pesar de su tono cordial, sus ojos tenían un brillo un tanto malévolo y los dos primeros aludidos pasaron saliva, nerviosos. Mahado se contento con seguir sonriendo- estuve mas que sorprendida al leer sus aplicaciones para realizar el servicio social en esta institución… bueno, no en su caso, Nakatomi-san…

-Mis amigos y yo- comenzó el moreno, educadamente- simplemente queríamos devolverle a esta escuela un poco de lo que nos dejo en nuestros años aquí… sin duda, considerando que…

El chico siguió hablando, pero Katoo no escuchaba ya. La verdad es que no había querido aceptar a aquellos chiquillos. Nakatomi era educado y sin duda sería un buen maestro y un ejemplo a seguir para los alumnos pero no podía decir lo mismo de los otros dos. Dieb era revoltoso por naturaleza y se veía constantemente involucrado en peleas; por otro lado, Kujaku pasaba demasiado tiempo coqueteando y arreglándose como para enseñar algo.

Pero aceptar a uno la forzaba aceptar a todos y la verdad es que no contaba con los suficientes profesores. Después de todo, era un común denominador en la gente de Domino el deseo de salir del pueblo y no volver jamás. Y cuando un maestro lo conseguía…

-Sus grupos han sido asignados ya- dijo ella, interrumpiendo el discurso de Mahado- Dieb estará en el laboratorio, ayudando a Kimura-sensei. Kujaku, usted estará en los salones de computo, con Taira-sensei. Y Nakatomi, usted estará con nuestra nueva sicóloga, Hatori-san. Pueden retirarse.

Su tono, naturalmente, no admitía replica. Así que, de la manera más silenciosa posible, los tres chicos dejaron la oficina.

* * *

El grupo 101 entró al laboratorio de la escuela, para su clase de química. Ryou fue de los últimos en entrar, con Mana colgándose de su brazo, mientras frente a ellos Anzu y Yugi conversaban alegremente. De pronto, sus dos amigos se detuvieron en seco, haciendo que el peliblanco y la castaña se estrellaran contra ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ryou, con curiosidad.

-Dejen de observarme así, mocosos. Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma- alego una malhumorada voz, que el peliblanco identifico de inmediato.

-¿Akefia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Haciendo mi estúpido servicio social- protestó el mayor- todo es culpa de Mahado…

-¡¿Mahado-chan esta aquí?!

El grupo entero guardo silencio, ante el grito de sorpresa y alegría de Mana. El profesor Kimura la observo de reojo y lanzándoles una mirada asesina, envió a los cuatro amigos a sus lugares, sin oportunidad de que siguieran hablando con el mayor de los Dieb.

-¡Mahado-chan esta aquí! ¡Mahado-chan esta aquí!- sin embargo, nada, ni siquiera las miradas amenazadoras del profesor, lograron acallar el canturreo de una muy complacida y feliz Mana.

* * *

El grupo 303 entro en el laboratorio de cómputo, todos charlando y haciendo mucho escándalo, como siempre. Seto caminaba junto a los Ishtar, pero sin prestar atención a su plática. Detrás de él, caminaba Bakura, sumido al parecer en sus propios pensamientos y observándolo de manera intensa. El castaño no podía evitar sentirse nervioso (y halagado) por tanta atención, pero también se sentía intrigado. ¿Qué estaba planeando Bakura?

-¡Hey, Jonouchi, ten cuidado!- exclamo Marik de pronto, furioso. Al parecer, el rubio se había detenido súbitamente y el otro chico había chocado con él.

Sin embargo, el 'cachorro' no le presto atención. Estaba absolutamente concentrado en 'algo' dentro del salón de computación. Seto lo observo con curiosidad, preguntándose que llamaba tan poderosamente la atención del joven. A su lado, Atemu sonrió.

-¡MAI!- exclamó Jou de pronto y al parecer se arrojo sobre alguien. Kaiba frunció el ceño, preguntándose que diablos estaba ocurriendo. ¿Mai? ¿Sería la Mai que él estaba pensando? Pero eso no era posible…

-¡Hola corazón!- si, indudablemente, esa era la voz de la rubia- ¿Cómo te va?

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Oh, tu sabes… he venido a hacer mi servicio social. Mahado y Akefia también están aquí…

El muchacho gruñó y la chica se rió. Seto suspiró, frustrado. Genial, ahora el 'cachorro' tendría a su chica durante las siete horas de escuela…

Eso les dejaría tan poco tiempo para pelear…

* * *

La puerta producía un feo chirrido al ser abierta y Mahado no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Jamás había estado en la oficina de la sicóloga de la escuela antes; considerando que era un estudiante extraordinario que sabía exactamente lo que quería y que jamás se metía en problemas, nunca había tenido la necesidad de recibir un poco de 'orientación'. Y ahora, sin embargo…

La muchacha sentada al otro lado del escritorio levanto la vista al escuchar la puerta. Tenía el cabello muy largo y castaño oscuro, con un flequillo despeinado que casi le cubría los ojos cafés. Le sonrió con dulzura y al joven le pareció una sonrisa de lo más tranquilizadora. Bueno, tal parecía que la nueva sicóloga de la preparatoria Domino era muy dulce…

-Hola- le saludó ella- ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Ah… ¿Hatori-san?

-Esa soy yo- sonrió aun mas, aunque aquello parecía humanamente imposible- ¿y quien eres tú? No me parece que seas uno de nuestros alumnos…

¿Acababa de conocerlo y ya lo tuteaba? ¡Que extraño! Pero en fin, él no iba a quejarse. Además, Hatori-sensei parecía una mujer de lo más agradable…

-Soy Nakatomi Mahado. Estoy aquí para realizar mi servicio social; Katoo-sensei me envió con usted como su ayudante…

-Ah, claro- rebusco entre un montón de papeles, sin dejar de sonreír. Finalmente, pareció encontrar el indicado- ¡Bingo! ¡Aquí esta! Nakatomi Mahado, estudiante de sociología en la Universidad de Domino. Séptimo semestre. Aha… si, muy impresionante…- prosiguió ella, hojeando su historial. El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, sin saber muy bien porque- ¡bien, todo parece estar en orden!- su sonrisa disminuyo un poco, pero no desapareció- bueno, Mahado, me temo que este trabajo no es muy interesante por las mañanas… a mediodía los profesores comienzan a mandarme a los alumnos en torrentes, pero antes de eso… puro papeleo, me temo…

-Estoy aquí para ayudarla en lo que necesite, Hatori-sensei. Solo dígame que necesita y…

-¡Vaya, que servicial!- su sonrisa volvió con toda su intensidad- es muy amable de tu parte, Mahado, pero creo que el papeleo de aburrirá a horrores. Sino te molesta, preferiría que me ayudaras con algunos detalles de los talleres extracurriculares… tú sabes, asegurarte que los maestros cuenten con el material necesario, que los salones estén limpios… ese tipo de cosas…

-¡Claro, en seguida!- dijo él, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Oh, pero no es necesario que empieces ahora mismo! De hecho… creo que sería mejor que llegaras a eso de la una-una y media… ¿tienes clases?

-No, esta vez mis horarios quedaron por la tarde. Estoy disponible hasta las cuatro o cinco de la tarde, dependiendo del día…

-¡Excelente! Entonces, si llegarás todos los días a la una, podrías quedarte a ayudarme con mi taller… presiento que será un año un tanto… umm… complicado.

-¿Qué taller dirige, Hatori-san?

Una sonrisa enigmática ilumino el joven rostro de la sicóloga.- ¡Pues el club de teatro naturalmente, querido!


	6. Revelaciones y malentendidos

¡Hola a todos! Aquí esta una actualización; espero que les guste.

Gracias a: Remula Black por su review.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 6

Revelaciones y malentendidos.

La puerta del auditorio se abrió de golpe y un muchacho entró. La escena parecía sacada de una típica película de adolescentes, justo cuando el 'galán' es introducido a la trama. El viento sopló (por imposible que parezca) despeinando el cabello y logrando un efecto bastante extraño (pero atractivo) con su chamarra. Curioso, en verdad curioso.

El auditorio estaba construido en forma de estadio, con las entradas por la parte de arriba. Seto permaneció de pie en el umbral, observando el escenario que desde esa altura parecía muy pequeño. Colocó las manos sobre sus caderas, evitando a toda costa que un puchero se formara en sus labios. Odiaba este castigo, pero estaba decidido a conservar su dignidad tan intacta como fuera posible.

-Fuera de mi camino, niño rico- gruñó alguien detrás de él y el castaño no pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica. Así que la chica del cachorro ya se había marchado… que bien. Miró del reojo al rubio y sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, comenzó a bajar los escalones.

Quizás podría disfrutar su estadía en un club un poco…

* * *

Ryou soltó un suspiro ensoñador que provoco que Mahado y Mana dirigieran su atención a la entrada del lugar. Como siempre, los dos menores habían llegado temprano para el taller y la muchacha había estado más que feliz de descubrir a su 'amado' organizando la utilería del club e inmediatamente se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. Dado que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Ryou también había decidido ayudar.

O al menos eso había sido antes de que cierto castaño hiciera su aparición. El peliblanco continuo sonriendo como si estuviera contemplando una aparición celestial mientras Seto descendía por las escaleras, con un muy molesto Jonouchi detrás de él.

-¡Kaiba-kun! ¡Jonouchi-kun!- saludó Mana, entusiasmada como siempre y decidiendo que lo mejor sería que fuera ella quien se encargara de los saludos, pare evitar sospechas (aun cuando Ryou fuera 'así o mas obvio en la vida')- ¡que maravilloso tenerlos por aquí!

Ambos gruñeron y la chica se rio de buena gana. Mahado les sonrió de manera educada y de tal forma que decía 'los compadezco'.

-¿Debo suponer que también estas haciendo tu servicio social, Nakatomi-kun?- pregunto el rubio, ligeramente malhumorado. Después de todo, no era ningún secreto que al chico no le caían muy bien los amigos de su querida novia (en especial porque uno de ellos era su ex novio…)

Ante esto, el mayor solo asintió con la cabeza. Ryou y Mana se habían apartado un poco y ahora conversaban entre ellos, soltando risitas tontas de vez en cuando. Seto decidió acercarse a ellos; después de todo, el menor de los Dieb le parecía bastante agradable, si bien era un poquitín inmaduro…

-¿Y sus amiguitos?- pregunto el joven, al darse cuenta que Yugi y Anzu no estaban con ellos, como solía ocurrir. Ryou se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Mana fue quien contesto.

-Han ido a ver a Atemu. Hemos considerado que mi presencia no sería bien recibida…- la niña se rió y el peliblanco también soltó una escandalosa carcajada, pero de inmediato se sonrojo aun mas y se quedo callado.

Justo entonces la puerta del auditorio se entreabrió y un par de cabezas rubias se asomaron. Una vez que se aseguraron que 'todo estaba en orden', abrieron la puerta por completo y dejaron pasar a su 'líder'. La quijada de Ryou golpeo el suelo.- ¡¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?!

En la opinión de Kaiba, esa era una maravillosa pregunta. Ni los Ishtar, ni Bakura le habían dicho que planearan inscribirse en el club de teatro. El peliblanco entró en el recinto, irradiando seguridad mientras bajaba los escalones con gracia y gran porte. Malik y Marik lo seguían de cerca, el primero mirando a su alrededor con actitud nerviosa y el segundo tratando de ahogar una risita sicópata.

-Hola niños- saludo Bakura, con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto Seto y de reojo alcanzo a ver que Jonouchi los observaba, seguramente preguntándose lo mismo.

-¡Hemos venido a acompañar a Malik-chan!- informó el mayor de los gemelos, con una sonrisa maniática- ¡mi hermanito ha decidido inscribirse en el club de teatro!- y dicho esto, despeino al otro, juguetonamente.

-¡Eso es maravilloso, Malik-kun!- exclamó Ryou, causando (sin saberlo) el sonrojo del menor de los Ishtar.

-Ah si… Hatori-san sugirió que me haría bien para… umm… desarrollar mi habilidad de hablar en público…

Aquello era parcialmente cierto; el año anterior la sicóloga había sugerido eso. Pero, ¿por qué Malik había decidido seguir su concejo? El castaño paseo su mirada de Malik a Marik, de Marik a Bakura y de Bakura a Ryou. Umm… aquí había gato encerrado. ¿Por qué nadie nunca le decía nada?

Durante aquella breve conversación, Yugi y Anzu habían aparecido y ahora ambos estaban de pie junto a sus amigos, observando la escena con curiosidad. Finalmente, la conversación quedo en el olvido y cada grupito de amigos se dedico a conversar entre ellos.

Y así, esperaron la llegada de la profesora Akemi Hatori.

* * *

Akemi era joven y un tanto despistada, pero no era tonta. Sabía que la presencia de los gemelos Ishtar y de Bakura no era buena señal y en circunstancias normales, no los hubiera querido en su taller. Sin embargo, corrían tiempos extraños (si alguien le hubiera dicho un año atrás que Jonouchi y Kaiba se unirían al club, se hubiera reído en su cara) y supuso que sería bueno ser tolerante.

Además, era un buen lugar para que los jóvenes sacaran toda esa energía y creatividad que llevaban dentro y la usaran en algo productivo.

-Buenas tardes- saludó, con una sonrisa amable- Un placer y una sorpresa verlos por aquí- agregó, dirigiéndose a los 'nuevos'.

-Créame, no es por gusto- comentó Kaiba con calma. La profesora le sonrió.

-Lo sé- murmuró, luchando contra la risa que amenazaba con soltarse en cualquier minuto- pero me alegra ver que tus amigos son tan solidarios, Seto.

-¡Espera un minuto!- alegó Bakura, sin preocuparse por formalidades, notando por donde iba la conversación- Marik y yo…

-¡Oh, no hay de que preocuparse! Entiendo que dado que es la primera vez que están aquí sientan algo de nerviosismo, pero…

-¡Pero nosotros…!

-¡Ahora!- interrumpió ella, ignorando las protestas- ¡decidamos que obra presentaremos este semestre!- caminó entre los estudiantes, sonriendo aun más- ¡Mana! ¿Sugerencias?

-Umm… bueno…- la castaña se sonrojo levemente- verá… en vacaciones he estado escribiendo…

-Lo supuse- interrumpió la maestra, sonriéndole amablemente- por eso pregunte. Sé que eres muy talentosa, Mana.

La niña se sonrojó aun más y Ryou coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga, tratando de infundirle ánimos. –Le agradezco la confianza, Hatori-sensei. Eh, en realidad, es una historia un tanto enredada…

Y así, la joven empezó su explicación.

* * *

Seto paseó la vista por el desierto teatro. Debía ser bastante intimidante estar en el escenario cuando las butacas estaban llenas. Pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró. Bueno, al menos sería una experiencia totalmente nueva.

De reojo, observó a los hermanos Dieb. El mayor molestaba al pequeño, despeinándolo afectuosamente mientras el otro protestaba con vehemencia. Aunque se parecían mucho, había diferencias sutiles. La forma de los ojos, por ejemplo, que probablemente también hacía que las miradas fueran tan distintas. Una suave y amable, otra fiera y peligrosa. La estatura y la forma del rostro también eran diferencias, aunque menos notorias.

Ryou debió sentir su mirada, porque sus ojos se cruzaron y el peliblanco le sonrió tímidamente. A su pesar, Seto devolvió la sonrisa. Era algo innato en el menor de los Dieb; siempre lograba arrancar sonrisas, aun cuando el que sonreía no sintiera el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo.

-¡Locura!- protestaba Marik, con falsa furia- ¡todo es tu culpa, pequeño hermanito!

El castaño los observó y embozo una sonrisa indulgente. Los gemelos se acercaron a él. – ¿Tú que opinas, Seto? ¿No es esto lo más loco que has hecho?

-Yo no he venido por voluntad propia- alegó, sarcástico- a diferencia de ustedes.

-Culpa de Bakura, en realidad- protestó el mayor de los gemelos- insiste en cuidar a su hermanito como si fuera un bebé- sonrió maquiavélicamente- ¿sabías que muere por ti?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- la atención del chico se había desviado hacia cierto rubio, quien ahora intercambiaba unas palabras con Yugi y Anzu, pero ahora los Ishtar habían recuperado su atención con aquella afirmación. Los observó con suspicacia, mientras Malik lanzaba una mirada asesina a su hermano.

-Ryou- informó el otro joven, con calma- en serio Seto, a veces eres tan distraído…

Volvió a observar al peliblanco. Una vez más, éste le sonrió tímidamente aunque esta vez su hermano notó el breve contacto. Se volvió para mirar a su amigo y frunció el ceño. Intercambio una mirada confundida con los Ishtar, haciendo que Marik se despotricara de la risa mientras Malik gruñía. Seto no reaccionó.

Sin duda, un año muy emocionante y plagado de drama se avecinaba.

* * *

Seto pasó la noche prácticamente en vela. Era una suerte que Noa hubiera decidido salir a hacer 'vida nocturna' porque no estaba de humor para soportarlo durante la cena. Claro, era martes y no había precisamente mucha 'vida nocturna' en Domino entre semana, así que su hermanastro había vuelto temprano pero aun así…

Continuó contemplando el techo, mientras repasaba los eventos del día. Se preguntaba que era exactamente lo que Marik pretendía diciéndole que le gustaba a Ryou. ¿Trataban de hacer que invitara al menor de los Dieb a salir? Umm… bueno, no era mala idea…

Es decir, era obvio que Jonouchi no se interesaría en él jamás. Y Ryou era… lindo. Lindo como una chica, para ser honestos, pero lindo a fin de cuentas. Además era amable, dulce y educado. Y si Bakura lo aprobaba…

No tenía caso dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Ryou era una buena opción para novio; sin duda no era demandante o sicótico y era agradable conversar con él. En cierta manera, sus gustos eran similares a los de su hermano mayor y por tanto, se llevaría bien con Seto. Quizás…

Suspiró. Había llegado a una decisión: invitaría al chico a salir, el viernes por la tarde y vería como iban las cosas. Si la 'cita' se desarrollaba bien, comenzaría a considerar formalizar la relación.

Claro, una cita no es suficiente para formarse una opinión de alguien, pero eran jóvenes y no estaban buscando una pareja para toda la vida, ¿verdad?

* * *

-¡IDIOTA!

-¡Ouch!

-¡ESTÚPIDO!

-¡OUCH! ¡Ayuda!

-¡VOY A…!

-¡AUXILIO!

La menor de las gemelas Ishtar se detuvo en seco en la entrada de la casa, mientras observaba como floreros, portarretratos y reliquias antiguas sobrevolaban la sala, para impactarse en la pared detrás del comedor. Marik y Malik correteaban alrededor de éste, el primero agachándose cada vez que el segundo lanzaba algo en su dirección. La joven soltó una maldición.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!- fue Isis la que grito, entrando detrás de su hermana, ambas cansadas tras toda una larga tarde de estudio en la biblioteca.

-¡Ayuda!- grito el mayor de los gemelos, escondiéndose detrás de la mayor. Isis lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, un tanto molesta.

-¡Ven acá, cobarde! ¡Juró que cuando te atrape…!

-¡Basta ya!- exclamó Ishizu, interponiéndose en el camino del más pequeño- ¿puede saberse a que viene tanto odio hacia tu hermano?

-¡El muy idiota le ha dicho a Seto que le gusta a Ryou!

Silencio. Las gemelas no estaban muy seguras de cómo reaccionar ante tal declaración. – ¿Y eso es malo porque…?- pregunto Isis, tan confundida como la otra chica.

-¡Malik esta enamorado de Ryou!- exclamó Marik, con tono triunfal- ¡pero ahora no tendrá ninguna oportunidad con él!

-¡IDIOTA!- con renovados bríos, el menor de los rubios tomó un cuadro y lo arrojo en dirección del otro, arriesgándose a golpear a su hermana y provocar su furia. La muchacha lo esquivó y éste fue a impactarse directo en la frente del mayor.

-¡OUCH!

-¡MALIK, BASTA YA!- Ishizu avanzó hasta él y lo sujeto de los brazos- hablemos de esto tranquilamente, ¿quieren? Como personas civilizadas.

Gruñendo, el más joven se dejo guiar hasta su habitación. Mientras tanto, Isis miró a su otro hermano de reojo y le ofreció una sonrisa desganada, señalando el desorden en el que la sala había quedado sumida. –Limpia aquí- ordenó- Ishizu y yo trataremos de apaciguarlo.

Marik protestó, pero obedeció; su sonrisa complacida no abandonando jamás su rostro. Valía la pena. Por hacer rabiar a su 'hermanito', limpiaría todas las salas que fueran necesarias.

* * *

Listo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¡No olviden dejarme su opinión! Comentarios y sugerencias también serán apreciados.


End file.
